


Love and War

by lordjenjen



Series: Team Red Shenanigans [8]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama queens really, M/M, Someone dies, Taskmaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool doesn't handle losing loved ones well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любовь и война](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892069) by [Fioryairish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish)



> Sorry not sorry! <3

Love and War

 

It wasn’t fair. This isn’t how it was supposed to end. Peter had been shot and it was all Wade’s fault. If only Wade hadn’t asked for his help. Wade dropped to his knees and pulled Peter into his lap, not caring about the red seeping into his suit. 

“It...hurts…” Peter groaned out.

“I know baby,” Wade began to cry. “Please just stay with me. You’re going to be okay.”

“It really hurts.” Peter’s breath was getting more and more shallow.

Wade shushed Peter, “Stay with me okay, love?” 

Wade pulled the Spider-man mask above his mouth to allow Peter to breath easier. 

“I’m going to lift you. And I am going to carry you out. Then we will go get ice cream.”

“Wade… I’m so sorry…”

A loud groan came from behind Wade. Matt. Wade turned to see Daredevil laying face down on the ground, red oozing down his back.

“No. No. NO!!” Wade shouted picking Peter up and racing over to his other lover. He was so devastated over his Wifu being shot, he had forgotten about his Husbando.

Wade tore off his mask, allowing the the tears to fall freely. Wade rolled Matt over. He was breathing but barely. There is no way he would survive where he had been hit.

“I’m so sorry,” Wade sobbed. “I-I shouldn’t asked you to come. Please. Don’t leave me.”

“Love you…” Matt whispered before his body went still.

“NO!! Please.” He knew it was too late. He knew that he couldn’t save either of his loves. And it was all his fault. If he hadn’t asked them to help him. If only he had picked up Peter and ran, they could have made it. He could have saved Matt too. Instead, they were both gone.

Wade pulled both of his boyfriends’ heads into his lap, openingly sobbing. He didn’t care anymore what happened to him. Without his lovers, his life was pointless. He had no reason to live anymore and it was all his fault.

A voice broke through Wade’s weeping. “Surrender Deadpool! You’ve got nothing left!”

Wade’s gref instantly turned to anger. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t pull the trigger. It was their fault. Promises to Peter be damned, he would get his vengeance on their death. Wade kissed both of their foreheads, whispering promises he would return for them and be with them again soon. Wade gently lied them next to each other before going to find the owner of the voice.

Anger flowed through Wade’s veins yet his mind was clear. He was a man on a mission, and nothing would stop him. A branch cracked to his left and Wade shot. He didn’t bother looking for he knew he got the person between the eyes. A slight movement, a shot, another body down. Wade made a path, leaving a bread trail of bodies. Finally, Wade was confronting the man responsible.

Before him stood Taskmaster, the man responsible for this whole mess.

“I’m not even surprised,” Tony said as he looked down the barrel of Wade’s gun.

“By what, Tasky?” Wade growled. He was ready to kill.

“Everything. As soon as my students told me their plan was to take you down last, I know that was a mistake that would cost them. Even though you could heal and come back, you were their biggest threat in this situation. But they chose to save you for last because Spider-man and Daredevil were easier.”

“And you did nothing to stop them?” Wade all but shouted.

“No, they need to learn a lesson. Also, do you have to be so dramatic? They are paintballs.”

Wade threw the gun to ground. “You said make it as realistic as possible.”

“Besides, it really does hurt.” Peter supplied, walking up to Wade with Matt. “Can we use nerf guns next time? And can it be a city setting? DD and I do better in the city.”

Wade watched as Tony’s students made their way back. Each one with a bright blue spot on a vital body part, most with their face shield raised so they could see. 

Wade hugged his boyfriends tight. “Can we have a few days first so I can heal emotionally. You two are really good at playing dead.”

“And you are really good at gross sobbing into my costume.” Matt replied.

“Shut up. You loved it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So really Wade is a drama queen, but Matt and Peter love him anyways.


End file.
